


All Along the Watchtower

by TattoedCastielWinchester



Series: Sinnerman [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Dom!Tom Ellis, F/M, Fluff, slight angst, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattoedCastielWinchester/pseuds/TattoedCastielWinchester
Summary: You awake at Tom's apartment, you're apprehensive at first, but soon the two of you let your relationship grow. Soon enough you become tied up with him.





	

After waking up, you stretched momentarily before sitting up and swinging your legs onto plush flooring. “Plush?” You muttered and looked down at yourself.  _ This is not my clothes. _ You thought as you walked out and saw Tom in the kitchen. 

 

“Good morning, Y/N, did I wake you?” He asked, turning his back to the pot of coffee and sipping from the mug in his hands. “I uh, how much did I drink last night?” “Three shots of whiskey and half of my beer..” You reddened and Tom chuckled. “You argued with me when I wanted to have you stay the night.” You nodded. “Tell me what happened last night.” “Coffee first, love.” Tom said as he downed the rest of his coffee and pulled a chair up to the counter. “You came into the bar and met with your friend. I happened to be performing at the bar and you couldn’t keep your eyes off me.” You laughed nervously and Tom’s hand went over yours. “Once I was done performing you walked up to the bar to order some sort of drink when you spoke.” “I know I said something along the lines of ‘you look familiar’” “Those exact words. Your friend left so you and I went to One Time Square to see if we could find her, but it was late. The ball dropped and well, you and I kissed..” “WE WHAT?!” You spat looking at the startled Tom. “You consented to it.” Tom replied calmly, you stretched and ran a hand through your bed head. “And I stayed here with you?” Tom nodded. “May I shower?” You asked. “But of course,  love. Use the one in my bedroom. Better water pressure.” You smiled and walked back through the bedroom and into the bathroom. 

 

You looked in the mirror at your reflection, your lips were slightly bruised, but other than that you were seemingly unharmed. You opened the shower door and turned the shower on watching the mirror fog over. You stripped out of your clothes and stepped into the shower stall. The hot water slid down your body and you picked up a bottle of shampoo lather a small bit in your hands scrubbing it in your hair. You rinsed out your hair and turned off the shower, stepping out you reached for the towel on the vanity and wrapped it around your body. “Still beautiful.” You heard the voice and turned on your heels coming face to face with Tom. “I didn’t mean to startle you, brought you your clothes.” Tom offered you the clothes, you took them with one hand and held up the towel with the other. 

 

You stepped into his bedroom and looked back over your shoulder at Tom who leaned against the bathroom doorframe, one leg crossed over the other as he studied your form. You felt his eyes on you and you turned. “Can I get dressed  _ alone _ .” You asked tossing your clothes on his bed. “By all means, go right ahead. I’ll be back in the kitchen, making us breakfast.” Tom straightened, walked by you and winked, leaving you alone. You dropped your towel and picked up your bra, simply slipping it on and pulled your panties on, unaware of the performance you were giving Tom who  _ was _ making breakfast, but also watching you on his tablet. He had just two cameras, one in his bedroom and one in the studio as he called it. You pulled your shirt on and ran your hands over it. You then pulled on your jeans wiggling into them. You walked out smelling eggs and bacon, Tom was humming a tune you couldn’t quiet remember. “Breakfast is ready, darling. “Y/N. My name is Y/N.” “Alrighty someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Tom muttered fixing you a plate of food. “I wanna go home.” You said plainly and Tom looked over at you. “Let me walk you home after breakfast.” You agreed and sat at the breakfast bar with Tom in front of you. “Did anything else happen last night?” “Nope, I helped you to bed and you passed out. No sex, no nothing, Y/N.” You nodded and bit off the bacon in your hand. 

 

After eating Tom tossed the plates in the sink and grabbed his jacket. You picked your up from the couch and walked out with Tom. He offered his arm and you took it hesitantly. 

 

You stood outside your apartment and you turned to face Tom. “So is this goodbye, then?” Tom asked stepping a little closer to you. You unlocked your door and smiled. “I should get some fresh clothes on.” You smiled and stepped aside to allow Tom entrance into your apartment. “Make yourself at home, Tom.” You said walking to your bedroom, leaving the door open. You opened your closet and pulled down a flowy shirt and heavier jeans. You didn’t notice Tom at the door, he smirked watching you. You walked out, taking off your shirt you kept your back to him hearing a chuckle. “If you wanted to show off, we could have stayed at my place.” Tom’s voice made you jump. “I thought I shut that door!” You protested pulling your shirt on and tried to push Tom out. He held you by the wrist and spun your arm behind your back. “Feisty one, aren’t you.” Tom growled in your ear and he released your arm. “Get dressed, we’ll head back to my place for some fun.” 

 

After Tom released your arm, you changed into your new jeans and ran after him. All too eager to start whatever this man had up his sleeve for you. You took Tom’s arm graciously and the two of you walked back to his place. “So, Tom, what is it you wanted to show me?” 

 

The both of you walked to the back of the house and he unlocked the door ushering you in. When Tom flipped on the light, it was an ordinary room nothing seemed out of place. You walked over to the bed and looked up at Tom who took the scarf off from his neck and he walked over to the bed, kneeling behind you and carefully tying your hands behind your back. “Shhh.” Tom whispered.


End file.
